godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Oong-Nyuh
- Adult= - Child= - Toddler= - Baby= }} |age= 1000+ |status= Deceased |species= Human |Alias= EveChapter 257 Whore of the Gods |gender= Female |style= Unknown |charyeok= Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the CloudsChapter 260 |level= Unknown |hp= Unknown |gp= Unknown |family= Hwanung (lover) Unnamed Child |occupation= Chairman of The Six |affiliation= The Six |debut= Chapter 98 (Silhouette) Chapter 111 (Fully) }} Kim Oong-Nyuh is a member and founder of The Six. Appearance Oong-Nyuh is a slim woman, with an average build. She seems to be older than she looks, as her powers revert her to a child form and that she knew many people in the past based on how she knew about the Monkey King and Sang Man-Duk. She has dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a red flower pin. She wears traditional Korean clothing consisting of hanbok and white-pink slippers. Personality She has a very strict personality and will use force to stop people from fighting amongst themselves. She doesn't care who a person is even to the point of harming Jin Mo-Ri, a god, when he asked her who she is. Plot Abilities She is a member of The Six and is very skilled in combat. She was able to capture Ma Bo-Ra easily after she was awakened and even able to hit an exhausted Mo-Ri without him even seeing her punches. Even when her body regressed to that of a child, she can hold off several dantes and even intimidate them. Superhuman Strength: She possess considerable strength, even in her child body. In her adult body, she easily dominated the third dante who possess multiple souls of his brothers. Superhuman Speed: although not shown as clear as other characters, it can be seen when she protected Mo-Ri Hui in her child body. She fend of multiple dantes while also protecting the clone of Monkey King. In her adult body, her speed is great enough to contend with The King. Superhuman Endurance: Both in her adult and child body, she is shown to be quite resilient. For example, She endured the pain of being hit with Sang Man-Duk's charyeok and still able to open a portal to sage realm. In her adult body, she endured getting hit multiple times by The King who uses Fundamental Force Manipulation to enhance his prowress and still getting up. Knowledge of Rituals: Ungyeo can use several rituals which she can use for various effects, such as a ritual where she only eats garlic and mugwort and chant for 100 days to strengthen her power in situations where she use too much of her original way of borrowing power. *'Dimension Portal': She can open a portal to other dimensions such as Sage Realm, although she needs sacred place to do it. When she use it, two jangseung dressed in white durumagis come up from the ground, along with a large wooden gate with a red and blue taegeuk on it. *'Interdimensional telepathy': She has also demonstrated the ability to speak telepathically between dimensions. Although it require the receiver to has something to receive it, such as Fox Orb Charyeok Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the Clouds: These are the gods that Eve made contracts with. The power of her charyeok allows her to manipulate weather-related phenomenon. So far Kim Oong-Nyuh has used manipulation of electricity to a certain extent and manipulation of the cloud, exhibited when she uses cloud to temporarily trap The King and disabling The King's electromagnetic manipulation. The Original Way Of Borrowing Power: As one of the few today who has access to it, Her charyeok can be used alternatively thanks the godly power within her body. The cost of the power is age regression, meaning she become younger the more she use her power. if she becomes too young (i.e. a baby) then she is unable to use her powers. Some of the ability that requires the use of this type of borrowing powers are: *'Reality Warping': She can grant wishes and alter reality to her will, although it is limited to how much energy she had. For example, she can't bring Jeon Jae-San back to life at the time she woke up because she's early by 15 days. **'Healing': She can heal severe injuries such as lost limbs and near-death state. It consumed a lot of energy as she regresses from fully powered self into a child. *'Magic Enhancement': She can use the original way of Borrowing Power to enhance her magical power to do feats which usually require time-consuming rituals such as opening portal to other worlds. The rate of her power usage for this is determined by other factors such as the national treasure she used. The 'complete' version of her charyeok looks very much like her appearance in the ancient past. National Treasure Cane of the Sage She temporary owned and use The King's national treasure. It allows her to create dimensional portal with less power usage than when she did it herself. when she used it a sigils-covered circle appear on the floor and the cane 'branch out', creating a circular portal. Trivia * She appears to be based on an ancient Korean myth of a bear that was given a human appearance by Han-woong. The myth also states that in order for her to become human, she had to live in a cave and eat only mugwort and garlic for 100 days. In the end, she was granted the appearance of a human woman and became the wife of Han-woong and was named Woong-nyuh. Image Gallery File:Kim Ungnyeo in the past.png|Ungnyeo eons in the past File:Woman.png|Adult Ungnyeo holding Ma Bo-Ra File:Woman2.png|Backlash after using her powers File:Kim Ungnyeo - Eve complete version.png|The complete version of her Charyeok, "Trinity" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Six Category:Charyeok Users Category:Deceased Category:Strength Group Category:Magic Users